Ramo de Flores y Complejo de Hermana
by Ady-Nee'Sama
Summary: Lenalee se accidenta por culpa de un nuevo Komurin. Allen, Lavi y Kanda se ven obligados a ayudar a Bak para que éste le entregue a su amada un ramo de flores como tanto desea hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, y para esto deberán protegerlo del maniático de Komui. ¿Cómo acabará esta situación? ¿Lograrán Bak y los tres Exorcistas su propósito? ¿O Komui saldrá victorioso?


_**D GRAY MAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE HOSHINO KATSURA.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAMO DE FLORES Y COMPLEJO DE HERMANA.<strong>_

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

Era un día cualquiera de un mes cualquiera. No es necesario dar detalles irrelevantes. ¿Tranquilo? No es la palabra que pudiese describir los días que se vivían en este singular lugar, con un director con compleo de hermana, con un departamento de ciencia lleno de esclavos que amenzaban en volverse locos en cualquier momento por toda la presión con la que cargaban, una hermosa jovencita de sonrisa amable y encantadora que era su luz en los momentos más oscuros de su jordana de veinticuatro horas al día, siete días por la semana, un pelirrojo parchado, bromista e irritante en algunas ocasiones, un albino comelón con problemas de socialización hacia un espadachín malhumorado, un vampiro traumatizado por su difunto y único amor, un viejo panda golpeador cuyo único interés eran los libros y plasmar la historia oculta en éstos mismos, una mujer torpe y drámatica cuando algo le salía mal, ósease, casi siempre... bueno, ¿se necesitan más detalles para saber de qué lugar se trata?

En la Orden Negra había pasado un terrible acontecimiento que tenían de muy bajos ánimos al departamento científico y sus pobladores, y más especialmente al director con complejo de hermana, pues ésta, su hermosa Lenalee, se había fracturado el tobillo derecho por culpa de uno de los tantos Komurin que creó, sin razón coherente aparente. Allen, decía Komui, era el culpable pues veía a su hermanita con ojos nada santos y él sólo quiso darle una advertencia. Sucedieron cosas, Lavi destruyó el robot con su martillo, Allen se escondió en algún rincón con Timcanpy, y una gran dotación de comida, y Lenalee, queriendo ayudar al parchado en su labor de deshacerse del robot, tropezó y se torció el tobillo con una de las piezas zafadas de Komurin V. En esos momentos la peli verde descansaba en la enfermería, sola, sin nadie que fuera a molestarla. Al menos su hermano había hecho algo bien al advertirle a todos en el lugar que no podían visitar a su hermana mientras ésta se reponía de su herida, incluyéndolo a él, algo que tomó bastantes horas y regaños para que pudiera aceptarlo aunque fuera de mala gana.

Aquel accidente sucedió un par de días antes. Ahora, sin nada qué hacer, con un Allen desaparecido todavía, un Lavi aburrido y un Kanda que se encargaba de la mayoría del trabajo de destruir Akumas, con Miranda, Krory y algunos exorcistas más haciendo su labor, la Orden Negra se sentía diferente sin la dulce y amable Lenalee que repartía luz y encanto a donde sea que fuera.

El albino, escondido en algún lugar recóndito de la Orden, sin que Komui lo descubriera, suspiró sonoramente mientras se comía un gigantesco lonche. –Me pregunto si Lenalee se encuentra bien... ¿Tim, piensas que su herida es muy severa como para que prohíban ir a visitarla?

El golem dorado sólo negó con la cabeza, en sinónimo de no saberlo. Allen suspiró, devorando su comida con vivaz apetito pese a su preocupación.

– ¡Moyashi, aquí estás!

– ¡Es Allen! –Gritó, viendo a Lavi con su habitual y relajada sonrisa. –... Lavi, ¿cómo me encontraste?

– Seguí el rastro de comida que dejaste cuando volviste a abestecerte de comida, Allen. Jerry me dijo por dónde te habías marchado. ¡Y mira, que te encontré rápido!

– Ya veo...

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. Un rincón oscuro, el suelo frío, y una gran bolsa llena de comida al costado del par de Exorcistas.

– Lenalee está bien. ¿Tenías esa preocupación?

Asintió, invitándole un poco de su comida a Lavi. – ¿Su herida no es grave, entonces?

– No lo sé. Escuché eso de la enfermera. Quizá Lenalee no quería preocuparnos y dijo eso a modo de tranquilizarnos. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, comiéndose un dango. –Quería ir a visitarla, pero tú sabes, Komui está como loco haciendo de guardia sólo para estar cerca de ella, pero cuando lo descubren se lo llevan al departamento de ciencias y la enfermera se hace cargo de que nadie entre. Es raro, ¿no?, incluso Komui no puede entrar a verla, ¡incluso él dictó la orden de que nadie entrara!

– ¡¿Lenalee está herida?!

El ensordecedor grito de un invitado no deseado dejó blancos del susto a Lavi y Allen, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se levantaban y corrían con las manos agitadas al otro rincón de la habitación. Al ver a Bak allí, aparecido de la nada, se atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro con sorpresa, antes de regresar la vista al chino.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡¿Cómo que Lenalee está herida?! ¡¿Mi hermosa Lenalee?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!

Un martillazo lo aplacó. Allen y Lavi mantenían los ojos cerrados con una vena bastane resaltada en la sien.

– No es _tu _Lenalee. Además, debiste escucharlo, ¿no, acosador Bak-san?

– ¡No soy acosador, Walker! –La urticaria comenzaba a aparecer... pero el chino fue demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer, y continuó hablando. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Komui no deja que nadie la visite?

– Por su complejo de hermana. Y porque fue obligado.

– ¿Pensaban ir a visitarla?

Lavi guardó su martillo. –No. No podemos.

– ¿Pero pensaban visitarla de todos modos, cierto?

– Bak-san... –Allen suspiró, controlándose. –No puedes. Nadie puede visitar a Lenalee. ¡Komui podría hacernos algo si se enterase de que la visitamos, o que siquiera tuvimos ese pensamiento!

– ¡Sé que deseas visitarla tanto o más que yo, Walker! ¡Tú hiciste que esa se dañara, y tú también, conejo! –Gritó estridentemente apuntando a los Exorcistas. Éstos parpadearon, ligeramente nerviosos. – ¡Por su culpa la hermosa y pura Lenalee ha tenido que salir herida! ¡Y yo...yo no pude protegerla de ustedes, bestias!

Otro martillazo. Esta vez, Bak logró evadirlo, corriendo hacia Allen y Lavi, acercándose a ellos con ojos de maniaco.

El parchado y el albino tragaron saliva, una gota resbaló de su nuca. – ¿Tanto quieres ir a verla? ¡Pero si hace sólo unos días que la viste para sacarle más fotos!

– ¡S-son fotos para...para un trabajo importante!

– ¡Le salen granitos enla cara! –Gritó Lavi alarmado.

– Así se pone cuando se siente presionado. –Respondió Allen. – ¡Además, acosar no es un trabajo, Bak-san, es un problema mental!

Lavi tronó sus nudillos, sonriendo. – ¿acosando a Lenalee? Komui sí que se enojara cuando...

– ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Planeando ir a ver a Lenalee para acosarla sexualmente... ¡Komui los destripara si se entera!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros no queremos acosarla!

Ambos muchachos, Allen y Lavi, manotearon con sus mejillas teñidas de un sutil rojo. Imaginándose a Lenalle acostada, plácidamente durmiendo, mientras ellos se le acercaban con intenciones nada santas... y entonces...

– ¡No, porque quieren acosarla sexualmente! ¡KOMUI, KOMUI!

– ¡Mierda, no grites tan fuerte, nos encontrará! –Gritó Allen sudando como loco. – ¡Maldición, ¿qué debemos hacer para que te calles?!

– Déjenme llevarle un ramo de flores a Lenalee. –Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

– ¿Eh?

– Pero como Komui es un bastardo... ustedes deberán distraerlo mientras yo le llevo las flores a mi hermosa Lenalee. ¡Sólo así conseguirán callarme, o de lo contrario, gritaré a todo pulmón que desean a Lenalee sexualmente, que quieren robarle su inocencia, su pureza, entre ambos, y Komui se enojará, muahahahaha, tanto que serán castrados y...!

– ¡Entendemos, entendemos! ¡Te ayudaremos, pero no digas eso otra vez!

Gritaron ambos, derrotados, enrojecidos del rostro, mientras a Bak le brillaban los ojitos por poder ver de nuevo a su hermosa muchachita... ¿por qé no intentaron contraatacar usando el problema de acosador del chino para salvar su pellejo? Ni idea. Quizá tenían miedo de que le creyeran más a él que a ellos, porque, sinceramente... Komui no los veía como jóvenes de buenas intenciones a su hermanita, para nada. ¡Si hasta de Kanda dudaba muy severamente!

_¿BAK CONSEGUIRÁ LO QUE QUIERE? ¿LAVI Y ALLEN NO SUFRIRÁN EN MANOS DE KOMUI? ¡¿POR QUÉ KOMUI SOSPECHA DE KANDA TAMBIÉN?! ¡ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los personajes están un poco fuera de sus actitudes. Pero en el manga también se ven algo groseros, así que de eso no me preocupé mucho. Vuelvo con este fanfic corto, no serán más de tres capítulos, pero estaré publicando cada que pueda. Quería quitarme esta idea de la cabeza nada más. No está muy relacionado con el tiempo en el manga, pero en relación a éste. Lenalee aún no recupera su inocencia y Lavi todavía puede usar la suya. Modifiqué algunas cosas, no contiene spoilers "recientes" del manga ya que ando por el capítulo 60, es sólo una idea loca que se me ocurrió y así. <strong>_

_**Espero les guste mis estupideces. No he vuelto todavía a esto de los fanfics, no realmente. Tenía el día libre y nomás aproveché. Los leo en la siguiente actualización, no sé cuándo será pero bueno xD. Reviews, amenazas para continuar el otro fanfic, tomatazos, críticas, todo es bienvenido :3**_


End file.
